Without the light of the moon (Vali Lucifer x OC)
by RichisQueso
Summary: Jamás deseo algo tan fervientemente como el poder hasta que la conoció a ella. Cassandra, una cazadora una que lo flechó –literalmente–.
1. chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Highschool_ _DxD no me pertenece. Artemisa y sus cazadoras hacen referencia a las presentadas en la saga de Percy_ Jackson

 **Without the light of the moon (Vali Lucifer x Cassandra Couffaine [OC]) - OneShot**

A lo largo de toda su vida no deseo otra cosa que no fuera destruir a su abuelo, su padre y en si todo su linaje, jamás deseo algo tan fervientemente como tener el poder suficiente para asegurarse que ni haciendo un pacto con su bisabuelo volviera, hasta que la conoció a ella. No, no era una delicada rosa cómo Rias, la mujer de su eterno rival; tampoco era una chica sexy como Kuroka, la mujer que estaba eternamente enamorada de él aunque solo dijera que quería un bebé con sus genes. No, Cassandra era una cazadora, una que lo flechó –literalmente–, quizá no debió de haberlo pateado después de que según ella ahuyentara al faisán con el que se alimentaría, sin embargo a pesar de sus enseñanzas, lo ayudó y curó a pesar de que él le dijo que sólo le tomaría unas horas recuperarse.

—Llegaste —tendría que admitir que estar con ella era emocionante. Sabía que le era fiel a Artemisa, era hija de Tyche y realmente diestra en el uso del arco. No le interesaba saber más de ella o que ella supiera de él, solo sabía que era Vali y buscaba vengarse de su abuelo.

—Solo podemos vernos una o dos veces al mes —sonrió quitándose la capucha dejando al descubierto sus cabellos de oro trenzados y medio enredados por volar libremente, esos mismos caireles que ahora parecían ríos de lava al solo poder iluminar la estancia con la chimenea de la cabaña.

—Si aun piensas que es peligroso porque vuelves —pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Lo sabes bien Vali —musitó haciendo que su saco de cuero se deslizará por su inmaculado cuerpo.

—Deberías de repetirlo, suelo tener mala memoria y soy un poquito masoquista —puntualizó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras desataba las cintas de su pierna derecha.

—Oh Vali —suspiro enternecida a pesar de la actitud del joven—, finge que no te gustó, vamos, ámame, así, de a poco y sin que nadie se dé cuenta —recitó caminando directo a él con el cuerpo tan solo su ropa interior encima—. Enférmame de amor, vuélveme loca, pero poco a poco —tomo la chaqueta de color negro y se la quitó.

—Cada vez que te veo y que te pienso, me duele estar lejos —sollozó en los labios de la cazadora—, no hay nada mejor que probar un beso, y más de ti —la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en la alfombra de la cabaña, hecha por la piel de algún animal y ya con una manta y varias almohadas preparadas para la ocasión. Con dramatismo y pasión iniciaban un ritual, uno prohibido, uno que a ella le podía costar la vida y a el volverlo loco. Sin ceremonias ella quitó el pantalón del joven y él por su parte se tomó el tiempo para recorrer a la joven rememorando cada fragmento de su piel, cada curva de su cuerpo y cada sonido de su boca.

—Vamos, te quiero y creo que más que ayer —suspiro con vehemencia.

—Cuentéame la verdad, ten piedad —suplico el joven a sabiendas del efecto de su tacto en la cazadora.

—Soy tu amiga y tú compañera, no hay nada más que eso —declaró sin temor entre gemidos gracias a las caricias que el demonio le brindaba en lo más secreto de su ser.

—Oh, quiero ver tu perversión, transfórmame en un loco, pero poco a poco. Quiero que me mires, me tomes del pelo y me repitas mi nombre —gruño en medio del éxtasis que le provocaba el mirar a la chica llena de lujuria.

—Cariño, te mostraré todo lo que siento y todo en mi explotará de amor —declaro su condena, una de un par de desconocidos que se volvieron amantes con el pecado cómo testigo.

Entre la amortiguada voz de _Lana del Rey_ , las declaraciones de amor de _Mon Laferte_ y los lentos acordes de _Cigarettes after the sex_ se fundían en uno solo, se prometían un amor que ninguno de los dos podía cumplir, uno que existía oculto de la luna y estaba destinado a esfumarse como la espuma en el mar.

—Sabes que tus labios y los míos forman un apocalipsis —declaró Vali una vez que se encontraban acurrucados y la madera en la chimenea se ha acabado.

—Habrá que tener cuidado entonces para que no suceda nada malo —sollozó con el oído en el pecho del chico y los latidos de su corazón adornando la noche mientras que se dedicaba a garabatear en su estómago con la punta de sus dedo índice.

—Oh cariño, nada va a herirte, no mientras estés conmigo —susurró mientras que la tomaba de la cintura de manera protectora.

—Vali, por favor escoge tus últimas palabras, esta es la última vez, porque tú y yo nacimos para morir —quizá aquel comentario no le interesó en ese momento, porque iba al compás de la música pero vaya que se arrepintió después.

El trihexia fue liberado y junto con su abuelo comenzó a hacer destrozos por todas las mitologías y justo antes de llegar de nuevo al día de luna nueva atacaron al campamento de las cazadoras donde decenas de ellas murieron, a él lo mandaron a apoyar a la diosa que se mostraba férrea y dispuesta a vengar a las que había acogido como hijas pero en sus orbes plateadas justo como las de Cassandra se notaba la ira, la desesperanza y el dolor que le causaba.

—Señorita Artemisa —titubeó con un nudo en la garganta cuando notó que la mujer recogió el cuerpo de su cazadora—, prometo que Rizevim no avanzará más… prometo vengar a todas y cada una de las almas que ha tomado ese infeliz.

—¡Y como lo harás! —reclamó por primera vez soltando lágrimas—. El ya logró su objetivo al despertar a ala Bestia.

—Solo lo haré, aun así me cueste la vida —gruñó con ira y se dio la media vuelta—. Después de todo se ha metido con los segundo más importante para mí.

 **Notas del autor:** _Pienso firmemente de que gracias a que no se explora mucho acerca de Vali es un personaje al cual se le podrían invetar historias de su pasado las cuales podrían ser inmensamente interesantes_. _En Spotify existe una lista de reproducción que inspiró a crear este OneShot_


	2. Despedida

HOLA CHICOS:

Lo he pensado mucho y muy seriamente, pensé en la posibilidad de que no pasara pero finalmente pasó.

He decidido que me retirare específicamente de Fanfiction. Actualmente me encuentro publicando tanto aquí como en Wattpad, pero siento que lo hago con más **amor** para Wattpad, por el hecho que siento la plataforma más cercana a los lectores y hay más formas de _personalizar_ el texto. Me emociona profundamente actualizar allá (así no obtenga ni una estrellita o comentario). La idea de complementarrlo con divisores _bonitos_ e incluso música me hace sentir **completa**.

Sin más que decir.

Ciao por última vez, Sweet avocados


End file.
